I Will Never Give Up On You
by CBloom2
Summary: Based on Coming Soon spoilers from website video. Cal and Ethan not being their usual charming selves - they don't stay that way for long! Fighting, hurt, comfort, angst - it's all in there! PLEASE NOTE: there is one little swear word in this first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**This little thing is based on SPOILERS shown on webiste regarding what's coming up in future episodes, so obviously don't read if you don't want to be spoiled.**

**That being said, there were only a couple of glimpses around what I'm going to write and obviously my idea will probably be nothing like what the writers do. But when I saw a shot of Cal and Ethan fighting (!) my brain went into overdrive.**

**So this includes some Ethan whump (of course) and Cal angst, but I WILL make it right in the end because I love how they have been seemingly getting closer and I hope that this will just be a blip and that their relationship will carry on getting stronger, because they are all they have!**

**I don't own anyone that you recognise - just dust them off now and again.**

**I Will Never Give Up On You**

Caleb Knight was on a rare day off from the ED and he was currently enjoying the company of his new girlfriend, Taylor, whom he had found himself very fond of from the first moment he met her. They had just finished a very tasty lunch and were walking hand in hand, just relishing each others company.

"Caleb!" he heard from behind him. He spun round, frowning deeply when he saw his brother heading towards him, "What does he want?" he asked out loud to no-one in particular. Taylor shrugged her shoulders in response to his question. They stopped walking and Cal immediately began to feel nervous when he saw the expression on Ethan's face. It was bordering on murderous.

"What are you doing here? I thought you had plans for your day off?" Cal asked, nervously.

"I did. I went into town to sort out some financial stuff after buying the flat and everything, and was extremely surprised, in fact shocked to find out that I had withdrawn £5,000...care to enlighten me?"

Cal looked at him then turned to look at Taylor, rolling his eyes towards his irrate brother, "Why would I know anything about _your_ money? I'm not your banker..."

"So you're telling me that you don't know how that money disappeared out of my account?" Ethan demanded.

"That's what I'm telling you..." Cal told him a little more quietly than before.

"How would he know?" Taylor decided to join the conversation, confused as to why Ethan would accuse his brother.

"Because, apart from myself, he's the only other person I trusted with my banking details. I know I haven't taken the money out..."

Taylor looked at her boyfriend and could immediately tell by the change in his demeanor that Ethan might be on to something, "Cal, tell him he's being stupid...you wouldn't steal from your own brother..." She began to feel more and more nervous about the whole situation.

"Yes come on Cal, tell me..." Ethan fixed him with a stare that almost burned a hole through him. He sighed deeply, "I was going to pay it back..." he almost whispered.

Although Ethan had had his suspicions, hearing his brother admit it shocked him to the core. Taylor paled significantly.

"I can explain..." he offered quietly.

"You stole from your own family?" Taylor questioned with tears building in her eyes.

"I had to do something...you don't understand..."

"Oh this should be good!" Ethan's shock had already made way for anger to take over.

Cal took a deep breath as he looked at the two most important people in his life, "I got into a bit of trouble with a bookie..."

"Typical! Gambling again Caleb! I've told you about this before!" Ethan raged.

"Oh yes, we all know about St Ethan," Cal spat, beginning to feel the anger build inside him, mainly due to his embarrassment at being caught out. He had hoped to have paid his brother back before he found out.

Taylor was shaking her head, "I don't believe this..."

"Oh this is just to tip of the iceberg," Ethan snapped, clearly seeing red now.

"Ethan..." Cal warned.

Taylor looked at Cal, disappointment glistening in her eyes, "I'm going home. I can't deal with this right now," she stated as she began to walk away from the fuming brothers.

"Taylor! Don't walk away! Give me a chance to explain!" He yelled after her as he tried to follow her. Ethan stood in his way, "Get out of my way," he growled at his younger brother, but Ethan stood his ground, "Get out of my way!" He shouted louder.

"No!" Ethan stated, not moving an inch.

Cal took hold of his arms trying to move him and was surprised to find that he couldn't shift him. As Taylor disappeared into the distance, Cal was the one who saw red, even though he was in the wrong, "You couldn't wait to show me up could you?"

"You did that to yourself! I trusted you..."

Cal tried once again to get past Ethan, without success, "I was going to pay you back," he insisted.

"No you weren't! You never do!" Ethan yelled.

Cal had had enough of his brother's yelling. He turned away from him then suddenly spun back round and pushed him to the floor. If Ethan had been shocked by this, he didn't show it. He continued to push back at Cal. The older man, being the taller of the two, easily managed to pin the younger man's arms to the floor, looming menacingly over him. He wasn't seeing his little brother any more.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Ethan cried, feeling apprehensive by his brother's change.

"Why do you always stick your nose into my business? You know how I feel about Taylor and yet you couldn't wait until I got home to sort this out!" Cal spat at him.

"Your business ALWAYS ends up as MY business because I'm the one who ends up sorting it out. Because you can't seem to grow up! Because I always have to bail you out and because I will continue to bail you out because you're my bloody stupid big brother and I love you!" Ethan's eyes leaked tears as he finished his explanation. That what was what was really going on. He loved his big brother deeply, even more so since the crash, and he knew that Cal must have been in big trouble to have took the money and deep down, he was scared for him because he knew that one day, this would all come back to haunt him.

Cal suddenly let go of Ethan, as if he had been burned. Realisation of who he had pinned to the floor washed over his face. He sat back on his haunches breathing heavily, trying desperately to bury the anger that had surfaced as deeply as he could.

Ethan sat up slowly, also breathing deeply, but for a completely different reason. As he got to his feet, he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, right near the site of his operation those few months ago. He wrapped a protective arm around his chest, willing the pain to go away, but it wasn't happening.

"Why do I always get it so wrong?" Cal whispered almost to himself, his head dropping into his hands.

"I don't know..." Ethan gasped.

Cal, who was sat waiting for Ethan to elaborate as he usually did, lifted his head up towards the quiet voice of his brother. He saw that Ethan had his arm around his chest and the paleness of his face. He jumped to his feet just as Ethan made eye contact with him - just in time to see his little brother's eyes roll back and his body sink to the floor. Cal caught him before he could hit the ground and swept him up in his arms. He was shocked at how light the younger man was. He laid him gently across the back seat of his car then sped away in the direction of Holby ED.

**Not sure if this will be 2 or 3 chapters long - will have to see. Hope you want to read more. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter. I hope you know that it means so much to me to hear that you have enjoyed it. Here is the next chapter (obviously) and I'm wondering if I'm writing the brothers a little out of character - let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 2**

Screeching to a halt outside Holby ED, Caleb dived out of the car almost before it had even stopped. He gently picked up his still unconcious brother and ran through the doors as quickly as he dared. Luckily for him, Zoe was at the reception signing some notes, "Dr Hanna," Cal called.

Zoe spun round to face him, surprise evident on her face, "Cal...what...?"

"It's Ethan. He collapsed...please help him," Cal pleaded.

Suddenly Ethan was taken from his arms and he found himself in Resus with both Zoe and Connie working on his brother with Robyn assisting. Lofty had appeared at his side, his job obviously was to be there for Cal.

"What happened?" Zoe asked as she shone her penlight into her patient's eyes.

"We fought..." was all Cal could offer at the moment. Zoe glanced up at the older brother, "You were fighting? With Ethan?"

Cal nodded sadly, "It was my fault, I pushed him - he fell to the floor then when we got up he had his arm around his chest then just collapsed."

"Let's get the portable xray in here...could have damaged his ribs," Connie demanded.

Cal strode up to a gap at Ethan's side, "Come on buddy, wake up - even if it is just to yell at me again."

Zoe and Connie looked puzzled, "I thought you two were getting on well again," Connie commented.

Cal continued to stare at his brother, "We were, then guess what? I messed up...again."

Unbeknown to the young doctor, Zoe had instructed Lofty to take him to the staff room, "Come on Cal, let's leave them to it. They'll come and get us when there's more news."

Cal looked up. Everyone was shocked to see the utter misery on his normally cheerful face. He reluctantly followed the younger nurse and with one last look at his brother, he let the door close behind him.

Lofty took him to the staff room, "Do you want a drink or something?" he asked as Cal paced up and down the room.

The older man shook his head as he dropped into a chair. Lofty sat across from him, waiting. He didn't have to wait to long, "Why am I so stupid? Why do I ruin everything?" Cal burst out.

"What do you mean?" Lofty questioned, "If you need to talk..."

"I stole some money from Ethan," he told him, watching the nurse intently for any signs of disappointment or disgust.

"Why would you do that?" Lofty said quietly.

"Why do you think?" Cal almost spat at him, "I got myself into some trouble."

Lofty just sat calmly in the seat opposite him. He knew that there would be an explanation for his actions and the last thing he was going to do was judge him - it was obvious to Lofty that Cal was tearing himself apart over what had happened.

"I got into some debt with a bookie and he wanted his money back last week...all of it. I didn't have it so I ended up using Ethan's money and he found out this morning. He found me with Taylor and confronted me. She left and Ethan carried on yelling at me...I saw red. I pushed him to the ground and the rest you know."

Lofty could see the emotion welling in the doctor's eyes, "That's not quite everything is it?" He ventured, watching Cal intently.

A tear tracked down the older man's cheek, "For a few seconds while I was leaning over him, I didn't know who he was...I didn't know who I was...it scared me."

"I see. And what about this bookie? Is everything sorted with him now?"

"Not quite because according to him, I was late with my payment, he wants an extra £3,000, which obviously I don't have, by tomorrow."

Lofty shook his head sadly, "Cal..."

"I know! I've messed up beyone compare, but to be honest, at this moment in time my only concern is my brother!" Cal insisted and Lofty had no doubt that that was true, "Let me see if they can tell us anything," he offered as he got up and made his way to the door. Just as he was about to open it, Zoe walked in. She looked shocked to see Lofty and surprised to see such an emotional Cal, "He's going to be fine," she told them as Cal shot to his feet.

"He's got a cracked rib, which is the same one as the one he cracked in the crash. He was lucky that it didn't break as it would've most likely punctured his lung. He's now awake and he's asking for you Cal."

"I'm not sure I'm the right person for him to see right now," Cal suddenly felt apprehensive about seeing his brother.

"Look Cal, he's refusing to be put on the monitor or anything until he's seen you, so get your butt in there!" Zoe ordered.

A couple of minutes later, Cal gently opened the door to Resus and watched as Robyn was talking quietly with his brother, who was obviously not listening to his nurse, "I hope you're not giving these nurses a hard time little brother," Cal resorted back to his usual 'go to' lines whenever he felt nervous.

Ethan looked up, his still to pale face brightening when he saw his brother, "Are you alright?" He asked the shocked man.

"Am I alright? You're the one in the hospital bed, thanks to me," Cal heard his voice catch and hoped that no-one else did.

"It wasn't your fault Caleb, I shouldn't have pushed you so hard. Also I should've waited until you got home and not had a go at you in front of Taylor because I do know what she means to you so I'm sorry for that," Ethan offered him a half smile, "So what happens now...with the bookie? Is it over?"

Cal suddenly found the floor interesting, "Not quite. He said I paid him late so he wants extra to leave me alone."

"How much extra?" Ethan asked nervously.

"3 grand..."  
>"Have you called the police? He can't just do things like that!" Ethan insisited.<p>

"Oh he can. The police wouldn't be able to much. Besides they are hardly going to believe a gambler are they? Anyway you don't have to worry yourself about it, I'll sort it, you concentrate on getting better then we can get back on track," he smiled as his brother's face contorted in concentration.

Presently Ethan suggested that Cal go and get something to eat and drink, "It's four o'clock and you haven't eaten in ages. Go to the coffee shop and have a chat with Honey. She's really good at saying the right thing," he told his brother, "I'm being moved soon so you can come back then."

Cal looked at Robyn, "Where are you moving him too?"

"We're moving him to a side room where we can keep an eye on his overnight."

"I'm not taking up a room just to be monitored. Just stick me in a cubicle or even on reception or something, but save the rooms for the people who need them!" Ethan insisted as Robyn rolled her eyes and the other two men in the room smiled.

Cal decided to take Ethan's advice and settled down in one of the chairs while Honey made one of her speciality coffees.

Half a hour later, Ethan was hooked up to the monitors and was putting his mobile phone onto the side of his bed as Cal took a seat beside him, "You feeling any better?" He asked as Ethan's face pinched every time he moved.

"I'm going to be fine - as long as I don't move. Think you might have to do the cleaning up for a few days," he smiled. Cal, however, didn't smile back.

"I thought you would want me to leave the flat," Cal explained miserably.

"Why would I want that?"

Cal didn't have an answer for that - he'd just assumed.

Ethan shuffled up the bed to sit a little straighter, a small gasp escaped his lips as his rib made itself known. Cal jumped straight to his feet in readiness to help his brother in what ever way was needed, but Ethan waved him away.

"Right I've spoken to Taylor and explained everything...well almost everything, I've left you something to say," Ethan chuckled, "Now obviously the bookie will know where to find you so tonight I've arranged for you to stay with Taylor - she said that you've got a change of clothes at hers already so that's taken care of. I'll get out of here tomorrow, so then we can go and sort it out once and for all - I'm not having this low life having something over you all the time - and then we can work on getting us back on track." He sat back, exhausted from all the talking and all the stress, "Do you think you might be able to trust me again one day?" Cal questioned, stricken by the thought that his brother wouldn't trust him any more.

"I hope so Cal, I hope so. Now go on - get a taxi, although you'll have to pay for it, and I'll see you tomorrow ok?"

Cal wiped a lone tear from his face once more, "I don't deserve you," was all he said as he turned and left the room. Ethan watched him leave, sadly. He hoped that they could get through this and become close once more. When he was sure that Cal had had enough time to be on his way to Taylors, he pulled off his covers, standing slightly precariously on legs that didn't really want to co-operate, and began putting his clothes back on.

**So that was chapter 2. Any idea what's going to happen next? I have an idea ha ha! I just hope I can write it like it reads in my head!**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone who read, reviewed and favourited this story. I know I've said it before, but it really does mean a lot. In one review I had a suggestion about Ethan having a setback, but I had already got this chapter mapped out in my head - maybe that can be used in another story.**

**I'm still not to sure if they are a little out of character and I do use a smidgen of dramatic licence here, but that's why we write fan fic isn't it? Hope this is a fitting ending to the story.**

Chapter 3

Caleb sat quietly on the sofa, his arm around Taylor, who was snuggled into his body. The tv was on - some film was playing, but he wasn't concentrating on it. He was in deep thought - replaying everything that had happened that day, including his recent talk with Taylor, whom admitted to being extremely disappointed by his actions, but like his brother, she vowed to help him get himself back together. His thoughts then turned to his brother. He was so grateful to have him in his life, even if he didn't always show it, and today was just another example of how much more maturer his little brother was than him. After a while, he felt his eyes begin to get heavy, as sleep tugged on them. He must have dropped off because he was woken by Taylor shaking him. He looked at her, disorientated due to sleep, as she passed him his phone - she looked stricken.

Apprehensively, he took the phone from her, "Hello?"  
>"Caleb, thank god," he heard Lofty breathe down the phone.<p>

"Lofty what is it? What's wrong? Is Ethan..."

"Cal...Ethan..."

Cal's stomach began to tighten and he started to feel a little light headed, "Lofty! What!"

"Ethan's been badly beaten...he left the hospital...and was brought in about ten minutes ago...just come down." With that, the young nurse disconnected the call, leaving Cal staring at his phone. Taylor gently took the phone from his hand and took his face in her own hands, "Come on Cal, let's get to the hospital." She had already been informed about what had happened before she woke Cal up.

"I don't understand. He left...what...?" He left the question hanging as he grabbed his coat.

Cal, with Taylor walking rapidly to keep up with him, stormed into the ED. Noel, who was still working on reception, saw him and called Lofty immediately. Lofty met up with the doctor and his girlfriend before he could ask any questions. Cal moved to go around the nurse but he didn't move an inch, "Let's go in here," he suggested to the increasingly concerned doctor, as he guided him to the staff room. As Cal stepped into the room, he became aware that he wasn't the only person in the room. Zoe was there talking with a policeman, who got to his feet when Cal and Taylor walked in, "Are you Caleb Knight?" he asked.

Cal nodded mutely, "I'm thinking that you have a few questions," the policeman stated.

"Just the one...what happened?"

"It seems that Ethan didn't just get in touch with Taylor earlier on," Lofty began. Cal stared at him in confusion.

"Perhaps it would be best if you sat down," the policeman suggested.

Cal shook his head, "I'm fine right here."

Taylor, having a feeling that he might not like what he was about to hear, put a hand on his arm, "Come on..." she led him to a seat. Lofty followed in their wake, ready to be on hand for his friend.

"Dr Hardy - Ethan, phoned us and explained about what had been happening to you, and although he was well aware that there wasn't much we could do to help you, he asked if we had any interest in arresting this man."

Cal ran a hand over his face, "Oh my God, he didn't..." he sighed.

The policeman smiled sadly, "He did. He got himself wired and went to see him with the rest of the money that he demanded from you. Long and short of it is that we got the man - your brother managed to get some great information out of him - but unfortunately Ethan didn't come out of this unscathed."

"Wait a minute, you said that he was wearing a microphone, so why didn't you get him out before he was beaten?" Cal ground out, fury building inside him.

"To be honest, we didn't know he was in trouble until it was to late - he kept very quiet. I brought him in here and all he kept saying was to tell you that the guy will never bother you again. He was very brave," the policeman finished.

"He was incredibly stupid!" Cal spat, his anger fuelled by anxiety for his brother, starting to boil over, "Is this guy definitely gone?"

"With the information your brother managed to get from him, he will be going away for a very long time, of that you can be sure of."

Cal dropped his face into his hands and rubbed it rapidly. Taylor took hold of his hands as Zoe suggested that he go and see Ethan.

"Come on, I'll take you," Lofty told them, because he wanted to prepare them for what they would see.

Ethan was in a side room only a couple of minutes walk from the staff room. That couple of minutes felt like a lifetime to Cal, who although was still very angry at his brother, he was also desperate to see him.

Lofty stopped outside the door but stopped them from immediately entering the room, "Look Cal, I'm not going to lie to you, he looks a mess. His rib was broken this time. Thankfully it didn't puncture the lung but he will be very uncomfortable for a while. But he will be ok, I promise you," he told him as he began to open the door, "And one more thing Cal...this wasn't your fault."

Cal glanced at the younger nurse and smiled his thanks. He took a few steps into the room but stopped dead when he saw the figure on the bed.

His little brother laid there as still as death, his handsome face covered in cuts and bruises. His left eye was swollen shut and the bandaging to his ribs almost shouted at him. He gasped as he stepped up the side of the bed, "Oh Ethan..." he whispered.

Suddenly, he felt a chair behind his legs and he fell gratefully into it. He didn't think his legs would carry him at the moment. He stared intently at his still brother. A gentle hand on his shoulder caused him to look up behind him. Taylor stood there, tears glistening in her eyes, "I'm going to get a coffee and give you some time alone with him - you both need it."

He smiled at her and patted the hand that was on his shoulder, "Just talk to him Cal," she suggested.

The door closed behind her with virtually no noise at all. As he turned back round to his brother, he noticed a piece of paper on the bedside table addressed to him. Intruiged by what it might be he opened it quiety.

_Wasn't it good of your brother to clean up your mess Caleb. It was such a shame that I had to hurt him, but as you well know, this can happen when makes a speedy recovery. Your friend..._

Cal screwed up the paper with a growl and threw it into the bin. Thank goodness that the police had got the man otherwise he would have gone and found him himself.

He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down a little, then looked back at his brother, who was still sleeping.

"I can't believe you did that Ethan. Who's the stupid one now? That has to be to stupidest thing you have ever done in your entire life. You could have been killed! You're lucky the police got him because you would've been on his hit list and there wouldn't have been a thing I could've done about it." Cal felt hot tears burning down his cheeks. He seemed to have done nothing but cry lately.

"I owe you everything little brother. I've spoken to Taylor and she's willing to give us another try and to help me try to be a better person, and I promise you that I will work hard to be a better person if you can just give me another chance."

This time Cal took hold of Ethan's hand, unable to actually look his brother in the eye, even though the younger man was still asleep. He was surprised to feel gentle pressure on his hand. He looked up hopefully, smiling tearfully when he saw his brother's eyes open and seemingly staring at him.

"I will always give you another chance Caleb, that's what family does. I won't apologise for what I did tonight because you talked about safety nets before and believe it or not, but you're my safety net because I always knew, even if it was buried deep down, that you would be there to catch me and protect me no matter what. I will _never_ give up on you!" Ethan was breathing deeply as his little speech had sapped what little energy he had in him.

Cal suddenly felt an massive wave of love and affection for the younger man. He climbed onto the bed, like he used to do when Ethan was ill or scared as a youngster. He put an arm around the younger man and pulled him to him as far as he could without hurting him, and laid his head on top of his little brothers, sleep claiming him also within a few seconds.

About ten minutes later, Lofty and Taylor walked in on the heart warming scene, "Should we take a picture, to prove that they can get on the next time they fall out?" Lofty suggested.

Taylor smiled lovingly as she got out her phone and took a quick picture, "Not a word to anyone," she said to Lofty, "It's my new screensaver."

**That's it finished just in time for Christmas. I have to have the boys being together at the end of my stories, I hate them being at loggerheads all the time.**

**I would like to wish you all a very Merry Christmas and I hope 2015 is a good year for you.**


End file.
